


New York Blues

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Elle tries to find life after the BAU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Moving back to New York seemed like a good idea until Elle actually did it. Now she was wondering what the hell she was thinking. She got a job as a victims advocate. She liked the fact that she was helping things and didn’t have to work in the field like she did at the BAU.

She had been living with her brother in his apartment for the best two months. Elle had forgotten how expensive New York could be. 

She thought this was her life now. Work and living with her brother until she earned more money, but one day she meet him.

It had been a total accident. She was walking out of Starbucks when she saw a guy running from a detective. Elle decided to help the poor bastard. Elle remembered how desperate some of the detectives sounded when they called JJ. She simply stuck her foot out and tripped the guy. Then she poured her hot coffee on the guy and fell on him, “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She fake apologized. The guy tried to run, but Elle grabbed him and threw him back on the ground. 

Finally the detective caught up to them. He put handcuffs on the guy. He then looked up to Elle. “You did this?” He seemed shocked.

“I worked for the FBI for a little while.” She confessed. “I’ve taken down bigger guys.” 

“Thank you…”

“Elle.” She then wrote on his hand her number. “Call if you need anything detective…”

“Rob. Rob Scott.” He smiled at her.

“Can you two flirt some other time?” The guy complained.

“Shut up.” They said at the same time then smiled at each other. 

Maybe, just maybe, New York won’t be too bad.


End file.
